


This Is When You Have to Be Where

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rin/Aiichirou/Rin drabbles which may or may not be connected with each other. Ratings and genres will also vary wildly. No specific warnings will be given per chapter, so please use care when reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is When You Have to Be Where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/87072258822/this-is-when-chapter-1-rin-aiichirou).

**001\. Cyanide**

“... And so it was like, 'Man, I do _not_ have the time for this crap,' and I just legged it.”

Rin grinned cockily.

“Senpai, that's terrible!” Aiichirou exclaimed.

The redhead chuckled. “That's what you say, but you're still laughing.”

True to Rin's words, Aiichirou was grinning so hard he couldn't hide it.

“Still!” he said admonishingly. He tried to edge the smile from his lips and failed. “ _You're_ terrible!” he said after giving up.

Rin watched him from his bed with a light smirk. “Tell me something I don't know,” he teased. “You're still the one with the raging crush on me.”

The silver-haired boy let out a huff of breath and leaned back in his chair. His cheeks flushed a little.

“Well, for one thing, you're kind.”

Rin let out a despairing groan and started to get up from where he was leaning on the wall. “Ai, _no_ ,” he complained.

Aiichirou held his ground and smiled. “And dramatic.”

“Granted,” he said as he pushed off the edge of the mattress.

“And thoughtful.”

Rin stood up and dusted off the front of his tank top and pajama pants casually.

“And silly.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

The redhead approached him and used his height to try and intimidate the seated boy. “Don't push your luck too far, punk.” Rin placed a hand on the back of Aiichirou's chair and leaned down.

The silver-haired boy's eyes trained onto Rin's lips. “And—”

Rin tilted his head. “And?”

Aiichirou breathed out softly. “In love with me.”

They kissed.

Rin straightened up again and ruffled Aiichirou's hair playfully.

“And you,” he said with a smirk, “are annoying as ever.”

The shorter boy laughed and shook his hair back into place.

 

* * *

 

**002\. Adagio**

When Rin walked back into the room with his backpack half-slung off his shoulder, the room was dark. He lifted a hand to hit the light switch when he realized that Aiichirou was in the room too.

The shorter boy had dragged his chair from his desk to the large windows and pulled the curtains apart.　One of his feet was firmly planted on the ground, and his other leg was drawn up to his chest. His slim fingers were laced around his ankle as he rested his chin patiently on his knee.

Outside, a light post illuminated the grounds steadily.

The door shut behind Rin, and he dropped off his backpack near his bed.

“What are you doing?”

Aiichirou turned around slightly but didn't change his position. He smiled softly. His silhouette was outlined blurrily. Against the speckled windowpanes, he looked like a painting.

“Just watching the rain. Welcome back, Senpai.”

Rin grunted back his reply.

He paused for a second. Then, he picked up his chair too and quietly padded next to the silver-haired boy. The legs of the chair clacked slightly on the floor when he set it down. Rin sat down in it heavily.

From his side, Aiichirou's clear, blue eyes watched him.

Rin turned his attention to the sight in front of him.

Their windows were streaked with raindrops which glistened in light of the lamppost. Condensation had formed near the edges of the pane too.

Outside, a light and steady rain filtered the view. It blurred and shone wetly. The tree outside the window was being softly pelted with raindrops, and they watched as the leaves dipped and bowed under the heavy drops which collected on their surfaces. As the water rolled off their tips, they flicked and bounced back up cheerily.

Rin found himself relaxing against the chair as he listened to the pattering of tiny drops against the roof and windows. A louder heartbeat plinked against something metal once in a while, setting a steady rhythm. The buzz of insects served as white noise.

It was warm and comfortable. In the silence of the room, only filled with the sound of soft breathing, it was easy to hear the rainfall.

Aiichirou moved slightly to unstick his foot from the floor but said nothing. When Rin glanced over at him, the shorter boy had closed his eyes.

He looked forward again.

They watched the rain fall for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

**003. _Eudyptes chrysocome_**

“That one new game he was talking about.”

“No, I think Haruka-san and Makoto-san are getting him that already.”

“Tickets to Disney Sea.”

“They have a year-long pass.”

“A blender.”

“Really?”

“Silverware.”

“Rin-san.”

“New socks.”

“ _Rin_ -san _._ ”

“New socks with penguins on them.”

“Oh my god, you’re not even taking this seriously anymore.”

“A real-life, actual penguin.”

“Rin-san, what in the world is Nagisa-kun going to do with a _real-life, actual penguin_? First of all, _no_ , and second of all, I don’t think Rei-kun would appreciate that very much!”

“What? It’s a good idea. Then maybe they’ll get me an actual shark for _my_ birthday.”

“You are not getting an actual shark for your birthday, Rin-san!”

Rin swung his legs over the couch and sat up, the back of his hair sticking out a little because of how he had been laying it on the armrest. He patted it down absentmindedly. “Boo to the naysayer,” he grinned.

Aiichirou rolled his eyes hard and shook his head. With a sigh, he pushed back from the computer desk and swung his chair so that it would face Rin properly.

“C’mon, we have to think of something to get Nagisa-kun for his birthday in two weeks! It’d be rude otherwise.”

“I honestly don’t see anything wrong with buying him a real-life, actual penguin. Have you seen the kid? He’s in love with them. If he could marry one, he would’ve already. Instead, he just married Glasses.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

“Oh my god,” Aiichirou said again, burying his face in his hands.

“C’mon,” Rin said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his wallet. He passed by Aiichirou and lightly knocked him on the head. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“To buy a real-life, actual penguin for Naigsa.”

“What?” But he was already standing up and shoving his phone into his pocket. “And can you stop saying ‘real-life, actual penguin’ already?”

“What’s wrong with saying ‘real-life actua—’ Ow!” Rin’s words stopped short when he got jabbed in the stomach by Aiichirou’s fingers.

Aiichirou made his way to the door. “But seriously, where are we going?”

“To get the punk kid a gift for his birthday, since sitting on our asses has done exactly nothing to help us.”

“Okay, but we’re not getting him a penguin.”

“Oh hell yeah, we are.”

“ _Rin_ -san….”

“Fight me, Ai.”

Rin stuck his middle finger and tongue out at Aiichirou before opening the door to let them out.

They ended up buying Nagisa a huge penguin plushie for his birthday.

 


End file.
